<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❉ 139 Dreams (Genichirou Sanada) Arrow by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361042">❉ 139 Dreams (Genichirou Sanada) Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>139 Dreams [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. Your breathing was heavy and your heart was beating fast in your chest. You could feel the pricking of tears at the corners of your eyes and you shut them tightly as if that alone was enough to stop the salty liquid from leaking out and covering your flushed cheeks. Your chest ached painfully as you clutched your shirt tightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>139 Dreams [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>❉ 139 Dreams (Genichirou Sanada) Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Friendship ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 494 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader, Sanada ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁</li>
</ul><p> <em>I wrote this originally because I had a really strange dream about my cat, Mittens. When I first wrote this, I included the dream but it was really feckin’ long and made no sense so I removed it and that’s why this fic is so short lol</em></p><p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁</p><p>You shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. Your breathing was heavy and your heart was beating fast in your chest. You could feel the pricking of tears at the corners of your eyes and you shut them tightly as if that alone was enough to stop the salty liquid from leaking out and covering your flushed cheeks. Your chest ached painfully as you clutched your shirt tightly.</p><p>That dream… it couldn’t have been real… right?</p><p>Your eyes scanned the room before resting back on the hand clenched around your sheets. Mittens, your first and most precious pet, was nowhere to be found, just as it had been in your dream. Already in a tired and painful state, your mind didn’t register the possibility that said cat may just be in a different room.</p><p>A strangled sob left your throat, your body shaking with tears that refused to stop. It felt as if an arrow had pierced your heart.</p><p>Too wrapped up in your depressive state, you didn’t hear the light knocking on your bedroom door.</p><p>The male on the other side, figuring you were still sleeping, pushed open the door and walked inside. He froze upon seeing you slouched over in bed, tears streaming down your face through tightly shut eyes.</p><p>Sanada was frozen solid, having no idea what to do in the current situation. He knew that you were quite tough and, even though he’s one of your best friends, he had never seen you cry before. Especially not to this degree. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>You felt the bed sink in and an arm wrap around your shoulder, pulling your shaking form into a well-defined chest. Your glassy eyes looked up, meeting his own. Normally stern, his eyes had softened considerably.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Though his voice and expression were stoic, as usual, you knew that he was worried; he hid it well, though.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, you explained your strange dream to him, not leaving out a single detail.</p><p>Sanada was shocked to find out that the reason behind your pain was a dream about losing your beloved pet, but he still felt the need to comfort you.</p><p>His hand rubbed your back lightly, his free hand running through your hair to try and calm you down. “Mittens is in the kitchen stuffing her face.”</p><p>You froze, feeling extremely embarrassed and stupid as your face turned red. The tears suddenly stopped, but you still clung to the young male, too embarrassed to look at him. A deep chuckle passed his lips as he pushed you back to look into your eyes.</p><p>“Get ready. I won’t tolerate you being late for school.”</p><p>You scowled at him as he left the room, but couldn’t deny the fact that you felt a lot lighter like a heavy weight had been lifted from your shoulders. You were thankful to have a best friend as calm and collected as Sanada is.</p><p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>